Kahvihuone
by Tuliharja
Summary: Neljännessä divisioonassa on pitkästä aikaa rauhallinen hetki, mikä kuitenkin rikkoutuu yhden verenhimoisen kapteenin takia. Kyllä, Kenpachi Zaraki on taas paikkauskunnossa. R&R! Varoitukset ficin sisällä.


Nimi: _Kahvihuone_

Kirjoittaja: _Tuliharja_

Summary: _Neljännessä divisioonassa on pitkästä aikaa rauhallinen hetki, mikä kuitenkin rikkoutuu yhden verenhimoisen kapteenin takia. Kyllä, Kenpachi Zaraki on taas paikkauskunnossa._

Vastuuvapautuslauseke:_ En omista _BLEACH:ä, vaan se kuuluu Tite Kubolle.__

Varoitukset: _OC, lievästi OOC, kettuilua, sovinismia ja japaninkielisten termien käyttöä. (Lisää listaan, jos jotakin unohtui.) _

Kirjoittajan huomautus: _Halusin kirjoittaa ficin mikä kertoisi ihan "normaalista", päivittäisestä elämästä Soul Societyssä. Siksi päätinkin kirjoittaa ficin enemmän ja vähemmän ns. rivinaisen näkökulmasta, joka kuitenkin on jollain tavalla tärkeä, ajatellen "päähenkilöitä". Tästä syystä oma hahmoni on nimetön. Joten anteeksi jos tapani kertoa ja kuvailla häntä on suppea – se on juuri hahmoni tarkoitus. Hänhän on **vain** rivinainen._

* * *

><p><strong>.:Kahvihuone:.<strong>

Neljännen divisioonan ahtaassa kahvihuoneessa oli rauhallinen tunnelma. Aamu oli ollut kiireinen divisioonassa, mikä ei ollut mitenkään erikoista ottaen divisioonan tehtävät huomioon. Aamun muuttuessa pikkuhiljaa päiväksi tahti oli huomattavasti rauhoittunut. Tällä hetkellä divisioonassa vallitsi lähes leppoinen tunnelma. Tuntui kuin kaikki shinigamit olisivat päättäneet rauhoittua hieman ja näin antaa neljännessä työskenteleville pienen lepotauon. Neljännen tehtävä oli nimittäin huolehtia haavoittuneista shinigameista ympäri Soul Societya.

Kahvihuoneessa naiset keskustelivat innokkaasti keskenään siitä, mitä he oikein tekisivät illalla heidän vuorojensa loputtua. Ainoa joka ei liittynyt mukaan keskusteluun, oli viides istuin. Nainen pysytteli hiljaa nurkassa, nauttien toisten vilkkaasta keskustelusta. Viides istuin oli ahkeroinut jo eilisestä lähtien, pitämättä oikein kunnon taukoa ennen kuin vasta nyt. Voisi lähes sanoa ettei häntä oikein kiinnostanut niin paljon elämä työnsä ulkopuolella. Mutta toisten ihmisten jutustelusta hän aina piti. Oli mielenkiintoista vain kuunnella ihmisiä ja katsella heitä.

Juuri silloin rauhallinen tunnelma särkyi kahvihuoneessa, kun paikalle ryntäsi yksi divisioonan hoitajista huolestunut ilme kasvoillaan.

"Tarvitsen apua! Kapteeni Kenpachi tuli juuri-…" hoitaja aloitti puheensa, kun yksi kahvihuoneen naisista vastasi: "Onnea vain Kapteenin kanssa. Minä en ainakaan mene hoitamaan sitä hirviötä."

Monet muutkin kahvihuoneeseen kokoontuneista puhelivat siihen tapaan, etteivät menisi lähellekään kapteeni Kenpachia vaikka tällä olisi millainen haava tahansa. Monet neljännessä inhosivat yhdennentoista divisioonan henkilöitä ja erityisesti sen kapteenia, joka oli tunnettu tappeluvietistään. Yhdestoista tuotti neljännelle aina kaikkein eniten potilaita, koska tämän oli kaikkein rajuin divisioona koko Soul Societyssä.

Viides istuin huokaisi, nousten ylös tuoliltaan. Hän muisteli etäisesti, että neljäs ja kolmas olivat suorittamassa jossain tehtävää, luutnantin ja kapteenin myös ollessa joissain asioilla. Hitaasti, viides istuin käveli hoitajan luokse suoden hänelle hymyn. Hoitaja oli vielä aivan vihreä, tuskin edes saanut vielä pysyvää paikkaa. Hymähtäen, viides istuin taputti hoitajan olkapäätä.

"Minä voin huolehtia kapteenista", tämän sanottuaan nainen käveli aulan suuntaan, missä tunsi kapteeni Kenpachin henkisen energian tulevan. Jokainen shinigami pystyi helposti tuntemaan yhdennentoista kapteenin reiatsun, koska hän oli kuin astia joka oli jo valmiiksi liian täynnä henkistä energiaa. Pian hän kuulikin kapteenin ärtyneen äänen, joka ilmeisesti teki mitä epäsoveliaimpia ehdotuksia naispuolisille hoitajille. Pyörittäen silmiään, viides istuin rauhoitti mielensä ja kielensä, ettei vain sanoisi kapteenille mitään mitä hän tulisi katumaan.

Päästyään lopulta kapteenin luokse, hän tarkasteli tätä hiljaa sivusta. Näytti siltä että Kenpachi oli ilmeisesti harjoitellut miestensä kanssa ja jotenkin joku oli onnistunut haavoittamaan häntä rintaan.

_'Piruparka', _viides istuin ajatteli hiljaa, tietäen että Kenpachi ei hevillä unohtaisi tuollaista viiltoa. Hän katseli välipitämättömästi miten tämä "piruparka" kannettiin sisälle ja vietiin sitten leikkaussaliin. Nainen vilkaisi nyt kapteenia, joka virnisteli kuin mikäkin voittaja.

"Kapteeni Kenpchi. Seuratkaa minua niin hoidan haavanne", nainen lopulta sanoi, mikä sai suurikokoisen miehen kääntymään häneen päin. Viides istuin katsoi Kenpachin ainokaiseen silmään vakaasti, tuntematta pelkoa miestä kohtaan. Hänen silmissään Kenpachi Zaraki, yhdennentoista divisioonan pelätty johtaja (puhumattakaan Soul Societystä) oli vain ja ainoastaan potilas joka tarvitsi lääketieteellistä hoitoa. Kääntyen nyt täydet 180 astetta, hän lähti kävelemään ensiapuosaston puolelle luottaen että mies seuraisi häntä perässä. Pian hän kuulikin miten Kenpachin pienet tiut liikkuivat miehen seuratessa häntä.

Nainen johdatti heidät pieneen huoneeseen, missä oli sairaalapeti. Nyökäyttäen päätään petiä kohden, Kenpachi istuutui sille. Viides istuin käväisi hakemassa pikaisesti sidetarpeita ja muita tarvikkeita mitä tarvitsisi kapteenin paikkaamiseen. Tullessaan takaisin hän huomasi miten Kenpachi näytti valmiilta lähtemään. Mulkaisu, ja napakka kielen naksautus sai kapteenin istuutumaan takaisin pedille.

Viides istuin käveli nyt hiljaisuuden vallitessa kapteenin luokse, joka oli tiputtanut hihattoman haorinsa vierelleen. Hänen kulmakarvansa kohosi hivenen kun hän vilkaisi kapteenin haavaa mikä alkoi kaulan tuntumasta ja jatkui aina navan alapuolelle. Haava ei vaikuttanut syvältä, mutta oli rikkonut sen verran ihoa ja verisuonia että se vuoti rankasti. Hakien puhdistusaineen ja rätin, viides istuin kasteli rievun aineella ennen kuin alkoi taputella Kenpachin haavaa.

Yllätykseen viides istuin kuuli matalan murahduksen ja tunsi hienoisen reiatsu piikin ilmassa. Mulkaisten uudestaan kapteenia, hän tunsi miten hänen suunsa avautui jo moitteeseen. Kenpachin ainokainen silmä mikä näkyi, katseli häntä hieman huvittuneesti mutta myös ärtyneesti. Kuitenkin nämä seikat sivuuttivat se, että kapteenin katseesta huokui eläimellinen himo. Himo, minkä viides istuin oli nähnyt aivan liian monta kertaa kun hän oli käynyt erinäisissä baareissa aina välillä. Kääntäen katseensa takaisin kapteenin haavaan, hän painoi nyt hieman lujemmin haavaa mikä sai miehen murahtamaan kivusta.

"Älä ole vauva", viides tuhahti, lopultakin aloittaen parantavan kidōn.

"Ei tarvitse olla niin kovakourainen", vastaus kuului melkein heti kun viides istuin oli aloittanut parantamisen. Mulkaisten nyt uudestaan Kenpachia, viidennen istuimen siniset silmät tuntuivat ilkkuvan Kenpachin heikkoutta.

"Ettekö ole sitten tottunut kovakouraisuuteen divisioonassanne, kapteeni?" viides kysyi kohteliaasti, mutta hänen äänensävynsä kertoi selvästi että hän pilkkasi kapteenia.

"Se on eri asia", Kenpachi lähestulkoon tiuskaisi, irvistäen viidennelle istuimelle joka tuhahti.

"Niinkö? Ja saanko kysyä miksi?" viides istuin kysyi, kapteenin tuhahtaessa. "Siksikö että neljännen divisioonan pitäisi olla helläkätinen vain ja ainoastaan siksi, että me aina kursimme miehenne kokoon, niinkö?"

"Äläpäs ala saarnata akka", kapteeni murahti, viidennen istuimen lopettaessa kidōnsa.

"Ja älkääkä te alkako akatella minua, kapteeni Kenpachi", viides istuin totesi viileästi, ottaen sidetarpeita.

Tuhahtaen, yhdennentoista divisioonan kapteeni laski hivenen mustaa shinigamin univormuaan että naisen olisi helpompi sitoa hänen haavansa. Näppärästi ja nopeasti, nainen sitoi kapteenin haavan ja otti sitten kirjoituslevynsä mihin hän kirjoitti jotakin. Kenpachi tarkkaili naista koko tämän ajan, hänen silmänsä etsiytyen viidennen istuimen paikkoihin mihin hänen silmänsä ei olisi pitänyt.

"Kapteeni Kenpachi, voisitteko lopettaa? Saatte lähteä", viides istuin totesi nyt, vihdoinkin nostaen katseensa kirjoituslevystään nyökäyttäen päätään hänelle. "Muistakaa varoa haavaanne. Hyvää päivänjatkoa kapteeni Kenpachi."

Sen enemmittä puheitta nainen kääntyi kannoillaan, jättäen kapteenin jälkeensä. Hänen käveltyään vain muutaman metrin hän saattoi jo kuulla miten yhdennentoista divisioonan luutnantti kiljui suureen ääneen: "Missä Ken-chan on?"

Irvistäen hivenen lapsen kovalle äänelle, viides istuin kiiruhti luutnantti Kusajishin äänen suuntaan. Pian nainen huomasikin lapsen vastaanottoaulassa, mulkoillen hoitajia jotka yrittivät hyssytellä häntä. Hieroen nyt ohimoaan viides istuin oli juuri ottamassa ratkaisevan askeleen luutnanttia kohti, kun hän melkein kaatui nenälleen yllättävän reiatsun voimasta. Mulkaisten takanaan olevaa kapteenia, hänen silmänsä kaventuivat viiruiksi.

"Ken-chan!" lapsen innokas huuto sai viidennen istuimen katsahtamaan uudestaan pinkkihiuksista lasta, joka ryntäsi innokkaasti Kenpachin luokse. Hymyillen nyt leveästi, kapteeni Kenpachi tervehti Yachirua: "Terve kakara. Eikös sinun pitänyt olla Yumichikan luona?"

"Kyllä minä olin, mutta sitten kuulin että Ken-chaniin oli sattunut!" Yachiru selitti, kiivetessään Kenpachin olkapäälle, hänen vakio paikalleen. Viides istuin katseli kaksikkoa hiljaa, miettien miten tuollainen mies kuin Kenpachi edes sieti äänekästä luutnanttiaan. Mutta tapa millä Kenpachi naurahti Yachirulle, kertoi viidennelle istuimelle tarpeeksi.

Kääntäen nyt katseensa poispäin kaksikosta, hän lähti kävelemään kahvihuoneen suuntaan. Hänellä olisi vielä pitkä päivä ja yö edessä. Hyvällä onnella hän ehtisi vielä kuulla lisää kiinnostavia asioita, ennen kuin hänen pitäisi jatkaa töitään.

"Hei!" karhea ja matala ääni sai naisen pysähtymään kannoillaan. Kääntäen nyt hivenen päätään, hän huomasi että kaksikko oli vielä paikoillaan. Kapteeni Kenpachi irvisti hänelle, ilmeisesti pelottavasti (vaikka viides istuin oli nähnyt pikkulastenkin tekevän pelottavampia irvistyksiä), kun taas luutnantti Yachiru hymyili iloisesti.

"Kiitos kun autoit Ken-chania!" Yachiru kiitti innokkaasti, viidennen istuimen hymähtäessä.

"Se on työtäni, luutnantti Kusajishi", viides istuin totesi, mulkaisten vielä viimeisen kerran Kenpachia joka edelleen tuijotti häntä sopimattomasti. Kääntyen nyt uudestaan kannoillaan, viides istuin käveli hiljaa kahvihuoneeseen hymyillen itsekseen.

Pinkkihiuksinen luutnantti vilkaisi hiljaa miestä, jonka olkapäällä hän oli. Pienoinen, tietäväinen hymy käväisi lapsen kasvoilla joka paljasti että hän huomasi paljon enemmän kuin antoi ymmärtää.

"Ken-chaaaan!" Yachirun kova ääni koetteli taas Kenpachin tärykalvoja, "Mennään _jo_!"

Tuhahtaen, Gotei 13:sta kapteeni alkoi kävellä pois neljännestä, mutta pysähtyi kuitenkin vähän ajan päästä erään ikkunan eteen. Irvistys, joka jollain tavalla muistutti hymyä, käväisi hänen arpisilla kasvoillaan. Hän katseli miten verhot vedettiin nopeasti kiinni kahvihuoneessa, naisten päivitellessä sisällä Kenpachin törkeyttä ja miten inhottava mies hän oikein oli. Mutta joukon hiljaisin nainen, viides istuin vain hymyili tietäväistä hymyä.


End file.
